parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokemon Origins (400Movies Animal Style) (Episode 4)
this episode Characters * Sylvester - * Bugs Bunny * Lance - Artemis * Charizard * Blastoise Transcript: * Sylvester:I Made it through victroy and I Finally Reaced Indigo Plateau waiting for Me There Were The Strongest Trainers of All the Elite Four I Finally defeated the last of the elite four Dragon-Type Specialits Armetis * Artemis:How could my dragons have Possibly lost to you I Can't Believe it Sylvester you are now the Pokemon League champion well done or actaully you could be Bu there is One last challenge that still lies ahead of you * Sylvester:A Another one * Aremits:That's Right the current pokemon League Champion * Sylvester:And Now I'm on my way to challenge the pokemon league champion in the battle * Sylvester:Uh * Bugs Bunny:Hey I See you Finally made it I Was hoping you would * (Save 4 charizard) * Sylvester:I Never Thought tha you'd Be the pokemon League Champion * Bugs Bunny:Make Sense Though Right I've Always been One step Ahead of you from the very Beginning I Was Working on My Pokedex I Searched everywhere for the Perfect Pokemon Speciffically Looks For Those Teams that could Be any Pokemon Type It's Now I Stands right here At the Top of the Pokemon League does you Know what that Means Red * Sylvester:You Know What * Bugs Bunny:I'II tell you it Means That I am the Most Powerful Trainer In The World * (Throws Pokeball) * Sylvester:Jeolteon Used We Desperately to get the adventure one Moment and The Next Behind and Then * (Blastoise Attacks Joeteon) * Sylvester:Jeolteon * Bugs Bunny:I Guess you'II Just Neve Be Able to Beat Me No Matter How hard you try * Sylvester:Blue The Battle Isn't Over yet * Bugs Bunny:I See still had One Left Great I Just put a Quick End to this Then * Sylvester:I'm Counting on you Charizard * Bugs Bunny:Whoo That Really Takes Me Back was The Frist Pokemon Battle we Had Of Course your Charmander didn't Stand a chance Up againts my Squirtle * Sylvester:Different this Time Just Watch * Bugs Bunny:i Sure Hope your Pokemon Is A Little Bit More Challenging after Evolving * Sylvester:Used Mega Punches * (Charizard Punches Blastoise) * Bugs Bunny;My Blastoise won't be talking (Cut to Blastosie Charizard Punches on his Face) Down that easily charge * Sylvester:Charizard Get out of here * Bugs Bunny:Now Used Hydro Pump * Sylvester:Charizard * Bugs Bunny:Well Donna * Sylvester:Charizard Fire Spin * Bugs Bunny:Blastois it's tried to wear Blastoise Down * Sylvester:Fire Blast Go * (Charizard does Fire Blast and Blastoise is defeated) * Bugs Bunny:What * Sylvester:We got Them we Did it (Hugs Charizard) Charizard we Really one Won * Bugs Bunny:Lost It's Over all Ready to lose when I Gave it everything I Had I Just my Finally Managed make it to the top of the Pokemon Lead My reing at the top at an end so soon I Just can't Believe it Why I Just don't Understand How I Lost I Never Made One Mistake I Know I Raised my Pokemon Pefectly * Sylvester:Look Blue * Bugs Bunny:That's it then Looks like you're the New Champion of the Pokemon League Oh I Don't Like to admi it * Sylvester:Thanks a Lot * Rabbit:Sylvester you Defeated the Pokemon League I Came to Congratulate you * Bugs Bunny:It's Gramps * Sylvester:Professor Rabbit * Rabbit:I'm Really quite Impressed you've grown up so since that day you frist left with Charmander on your Quest to complete the Pokedex you know red you really Have Come of Age Now * Sylvester:Well I Just * Rabbit:What a Shame Bugs Once I Heard that you had Beaten the Elite Four I Decided that I Should Come But by the Time That I Had Arrived you had already Lost * Bugs Bunny:Well you took too Along to get here * Rabbit:Listen to Me Blue Do you truly understand why you lost this Battle * Bugs Bunny:I Got a bit Unucky that's all if he and I Battle Again I Won't Lose * Rabbit:You Foolish Boy The Reason you Lost is Because you Forgotten to treat your Pokemon with Trust and Love * Bugs Bunny:That's All It took I Would Have Worked so Hard * Rabbit:Now Red you Do Understand That this Victory of yours was not just your own doing Don't you * Sylvester:Yes Sir I Try to Remember that * Rabbit:Very Well Red I Want you to come with Me